


Ready...and Not

by loves_anodyne (machka)



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/loves_anodyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad.' ~ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow</p><p>Everything happens for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready...and Not

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/follow-up to "Lullabye."
> 
> Thanks to the CinnamonBun Muse - she knows why. ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

"Yeah, Mom, okay, I know," Jennie said, pinching the bridge of her nose as she listened to her mother's excited flailing on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'm sure Lindsay would love to help... No, I don't need a gigantic baby shower, Mom... Mom. MOM! ...Yes, okay, I understand... Yeah, we're gonna call Bob and Carol after this. Mom -- don't you _dare_ ruin this surprise for us! Stay off the phone, Mom, swear to God..."

Jennie glanced over at Andy and rolled her eyes, gesturing to Andy to get his phone ready to go. "Mom. Please. Let us be the ones to tell them, okay? It's only fair... Promise me, Mom. Promise me. Proooooooooomise. Thank you. Love you too. Okay, Mom... remember -- you promised!"

Andy raised his eyebrows at Jennie and grinned as he picked up his phone to dial his mom and dad's number. He leaned over and kissed Jennie's cheek softly. "I take it that she is excited," he whispered, listening to the phone ring.

Jennie nodded. "Just a little, oh my God... You'd think Lindsay hadn't given them their first grandchild, or something."

Bob picked up the phone, smiling at the caller ID. "It's Andy," he called to Carol, and accepted the call. "Hello, Andy... How are you?"

Andy laughed softly at Jennie and held her in his arms as his Dad answered the phone. "Hey! We're good...how are you and Mom?"

Carol walked into the living room drying her hands on a dish cloth. "How are they doing?" she asked in a stage whisper. "Tell him we miss them!"

"We're doing well, Andy," Bob replied, smiling at his wife. "What's the occasion, son? You don't usually call on a weekday," he teased gently. "What do you need? Bail money? An alibi? What?"

Andy laughed softly and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Just wanted to make sure that you and Mom have plane tickets to come and see us in about nine months." He grinned at Jennie.

"...Plane tickets to see you -- both of you? In nine months?" Bob's eyes widened slightly, and he held his arm out to Carol, beckoning her closer so he could share the phone. "What...Andy, nine months? Does that mean what I think it means?"

Carol hurried to Bob's side and leaned in so that she could hear her son's voice as well.

Andy laughed softly and kissed Jennie's forehead. "Well, if you think it means you're going to be coming to see your first grandchild, then yes -- that's exactly what it means. We just found out this morning," he grinned.

Jennie wrapped her arms around Andy's waist and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heart beating beneath her ear. A wide grin spread across her face, and she sighed happily.

"A grand-baby..." Bob breathed, squeezing Carol's shoulder. "Oh, Andy..."

Andy smiled. "Yeah..." He was starting to get a bit choked up as it really started to sink in. He rubbed Jennie's back gently, his hands beginning to tremble.

"Love you so much..." Jennie whispered, sniffling softly.

Andy tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. "Love you too," he whispered against her lips.

Carol buried her head in her husband's shoulder as tears filled her eyes. "Tell him I'm happy for them..."

Bob held the phone out to Carol, blinking back his own tears. "Here, you tell him," he whispered hoarsely. "I need to find my handkerchief."

Carol laughed, taking the phone from Bob, and watched as he went into the kitchen.

"Andy, it's Mom... I am so happy for you both," Carol said, her voice burring with emotion. "When is she due? When's the baby shower? What do you guys need? All you have to do is ask, you know..."

Andy laughed and shook his head. "Mom, she just took the test a little while ago. We'll be sure to call and tell you as soon as we find out when she's due, and then we can plan for the rest of the stuff," he said.

"She sounds like my mom," Jennie whispered softly, grinning at Andy.

"Oh, of course..." Carol replied. "Sorry, got a little carried away...first grandchild..."

Andy laughed and nodded at Jennie. "I know, Mom. Why don't you call Jennie's mom? She was about to beat me to calling and telling you and Dad," he grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure her phone will dial us back the moment we hang up with you," Carol laughed softly. "A new grandchild for her to spoil...she's gonna carry us along over the edge, isn't she?"

Andy laughed. "Oh, you know it. Love you, Mom...tell Dad, too. I'm going to get off of here and see if I can fix anything for breakfast without making Jennie run back to the bathroom."

"Make her some toast and tea," Carol murmured. "Peanut butter toast, or cinnamon sugar... And a nice chamomile tea, if you've got it. If not, I'm sure you can get Neal to bring some over."

Andy grinned, nodding to himself. "I will. I think we have some left from last time I had the flu...Kira brought it," he replied.

"You're a good boy, Andy. You're gonna make a great father," Carol said, her voice getting rough again. "Would you like to let your sister know, or do you want us to call her?" She paused, grinning widely at Bob as he came back to her, dabbing at his eyes. "Oh goodness, Lexi is going to be beside herself that she won't be first!"

Andy smiled. "I'll call her in a little bit, but if you want to call and tell her ahead of time, go ahead..." he said softly. "Love you guys. I'll talk to you soon."

"You go ahead and call her - it's your news, love," Carol replied, wrapping her arms around Bob's waist. "We love you too, sweetheart. Give our love to Jennie and the little one..."

"And seriously, son, if you need anything at all, give us a call, all right?" Bob said loudly, hoping his voice carried over the line to Andy's ears.

Andy smiled and laughed at his father. "I will, and tell Dad that I'll call soon."

"Will do, Andy. Stay safe and be happy...and take care of that beautiful girl for us, okay? Talk to you then," Carol replied, and hung up the phone. She looked up into Bob's face, and collapsed into his arms, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs of happiness.

Andy ended the call and pulled Jennie into his arms. "Love you...and I'm happy," he said softly.

Jennie rose up on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around the back of Andy's neck as her hands threaded into his hair. "Love you too...Daddy," she teased softly, and pressed her lips to his.

Andy laughed, and brushed a lock of hair behind Jennie's ear. "Go sit... I'll make you some toast and tea," he said, softly kissing Jennie's forehead.

"Okay...peanut butter, please..." Jennie smiled, and padded to the breakfast bar, perching on one of the padded chairs to watch her man at work, spoiling her.

Andy hummed softly as he made the toast and tea, his mind trailing over different things that they would need to do. He opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water too, noticing that they really needed to go shopping.

He walked to the breakfast bar and put the toast, tea and water in front of Jennie. "I think that I am going to run to the store in a bit...would it be okay if I asked Neal to go with me? Maybe Kira could come and visit with you? Or if you are feeling up to it, we could go..." he rambled on, fumbling for words.

Jennie reached over and laid her hand on Andy's arm. "Sweetheart, you go ahead and go with Neal. You kind of sound like you could use some 'boys only' time with your best buddy, get yourself grounded and everything... I'll be fine - I'll probably try to nap a bit, since I haven't been sleeping the best lately..."

Andy smiled and leaned over the counter, kissing Jennie softly. "Is there anything that you want me to get while I'm out?"

She grinned back at him, her eyes sparkling. "Is it too early for the whole 'pickles and ice cream' thing?"

Andy groaned. "Oh God, no..." He looked up and grinned, shaking his head. "As long as I don't have to watch you eat it? You can crave whatever you want."

Jennie tossed her head back, laughing softly. "I was just testing you, silly! If I really wanted to eat that, I'd be waking your butt up at 3:30 in the morning and kicking your ass out of bed to go to Quik-Trip!"

Andy snagged his phone off of the counter and grinned at Jennie. "You are too funny. I'm going to call Neal and see if he wants to go or not..." Kissing Jennie's cheek, he walked back to the bedroom to find his shoes, tapping in Neal's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Oh, what the fuck...." Neal panted, grabbing for his phone off the end table. "God damn it, Skibby, you have the worst fucking timing..." He swiped at the phone's screen to answer the call, looking down at Kira between his legs. "...Oh God, don't stop!" he groaned, burying his hand in her hair and pushing her head down as she smiled around his dick. "...Andy, what the fuck, man? Do you have a 'fuck radar' or something??"

Andy snorted and pulled on his shoes. "Get done and go to the store with me."

"Dude, you are a total cock-block, just so you fucking know..." Neal groaned again, throwing his head back against the headboard with a thump. "What are we going shopping for? Little pink and blue onesies?"

Andy grinned, hearing the frustration in Neal's voice. "No -- groceries. And seriously, did I tell her to stop?" he laughed as he tied his shoes.

"No, you didn't tell her to stop, and I'm trying to keep her going, but my cock can only take so many distractions, man..." Neal retorted, brushing the hair off of Kira's face before slipping his fingers underneath her chin to lift her head.

Andy laughed. "Go get off. I'll be there in about twenty minutes to pick you up."

"Naw, man, the moment's gone..." Neal griped, and then sucked in a sharp breath as Kira wrapped her hand around him, crawling up his body to press her lips to his. He let out a muffled moan and pulled away slightly, gasping into the phone. "Oh hello there, erection, nice to see you again... Fuck, Kira..."

Andy snorted softly and ended the call. He walked back out into the living room to find Jennie curled up on the couch with her tea. He sat down on the arm of the couch, kissing Jennie's temple. "I have to give Neal a couple of minutes before I head over," he grinned.

"Wow, again?" Jennie snorted into her tea, giggling. "Remember when we first started dating, Andy?"

Andy ran his hand through Jennie's hair and smiled. "Mmm-hmm. You were a wildcat...still are, for the record..." he whispered into her ear, and then pressed a soft kiss to her lips, tasting peanut butter and tea.

"I hope we can still hold onto some of that..." she replied wistfully, searching Andy's eyes.

Andy smiled softly and cupped Jennie's face, making sure that she was looking at him. "Oh, I have no doubt that we will. Nap times are wonderful things," he teased. "We'll be just fine, love -- I promise."

Jennie nodded slowly, her eyes unnaturally shiny and bright. "Okay," she said softly, with a yearning in her tone that said she wanted to believe him.

Andy leaned down, kissing Jennie softly. "Love you," he whispered, his own eyes shining with happiness and love.

"Love you too..." she murmured against his mouth, bringing her hand up to touch his cheek. "Have you given him enough time, do you think, or do you have a little time to make out with your girl?"

Andy reached down and took Jennie's tea, setting it on the coffee table; and then slipped down beside her on the couch, leaning in and kissing her softly. "I always have time for you," he whispered.

Jennie stretched out beside Andy, burying her face against his neck as she clung to him tightly. "God, I love you so much..." she whispered thickly, gripping his t-shirt in her fingers.

Andy nuzzled Jennie's neck, kissing softly over her silky skin. "Love you too..." he whispered as he brought his hand up, brushing his fingertips over the bare skin above her pajama pants.

Jennie let out a soft breath, pressing against his body with a gentle shudder. "Andy..." she whispered, releasing her grip on his shirt as she slid her hand up the side of his neck, threading her fingers into his hair.

Andy tipped his head back into Jennie's hand, looking at her through glazed eyes. He loved how perfectly she fit against his body, no matter where they were. "Yeah?" he whispered softly.

"Keep touching me..." she whispered back, her eyes wide and dark. "...Don't ever stop...please..."

Andy smiled against Jennie's neck, and let his hands slowly slip up under her shirt, brushing over her stomach gently. His heart caught in his throat as the thought of them having a baby flitted over his thoughts. He moved his mouth up the column of Jennie's neck and over the curve of her jaw, before softly covering her mouth with his.

She let out a soft breath through her nose, her lips moving tentatively against his. Her body arched into his touch as she ran her fingers gently through his hair, whimpering into his mouth.

Andy slowly lifted Jennie's shirt so he could feel her better. He moaned softly into her mouth, shifting slightly so that he was pressed against the entire length of her body.

Jennie wrapped her arms around Andy's back, kissing him back with a little flare of hunger as her hands ran up and down his back.

Andy moaned softly as he pulled back, looking at Jennie through glazed eyes. "What do you want?" he whispered, his thumb brushing over the underside of her breast.

"...You..." Jennie breathed out, crushing his t-shirt in her hands as she wrapped her legs tightly around his thighs. "Always you..."

Andy leaned in, pressing a desperate kiss to Jennie's mouth as he slowly pushed her pants down over her hips. He moaned when he realized that she had no panties on. "Oh God, I love it when you do that..." he whispered huskily.

She smiled breathlessly against his lips, wriggling against him. "...Love surprising you..." she murmured, slipping her hands below the waistband of his jeans and boxer shorts, gripping and kneading his warm flesh.

Andy shuddered and couldn't help but jerk into Jennie's hand. "I want to be in you." he whispered rawly, pressing into her touch.

Jennie's breath caught in her throat as a soft groan slipped past her lips. "...Please...want that too..." she whispered, stroking him softly.

Andy leaned over Jennie and pulled her toward him, laying her on her back. He kneeled up on the couch with one knee, his other foot planted on the floor, so he could pull Jennie's pants down past her hips and off her legs.

Jennie lifted her hips to help him, her eyes wide and dark, locked on his face. "Yes..." she whispered, slipping her fingers back into his waistband, tugging him closer.

Andy leaned in, kissing Jennie passionately as he felt her work open his jeans. He braced one hand on the arm of the couch, and his free hand gently slipped down over her neck, down the center of her chest, following a slow path to the vee between her legs.

He moaned into Jennie's mouth as his fingers slipped into her tight heat, feeling how ready she was for him. "God...you are an addiction."

"Oh, fuck..." she whispered hoarsely, bucking up into Andy's hand. "Please, baby..."

Andy groaned and pulled back, quickly pushing his pants and boxers off. He loomed back over Jennie, one knee resting on the couch between her thighs. Leaning down, he kissed her hard, the head of his cock brushing against the wet heat radiating from between her legs.

"Such a dirty mouth," he rasped out, teasing her as he first pulled back and then pushed forward again, just barely slipping into her.

Jennie shivered, whimpering aloud. "God, finally... Don't need a condom..." she murmured, gripping Andy's hips tightly as she slowly bowed her back, tipping her own hips up towards his, taking a little more of him inside her. "...Can't wait to feel you..."

Andy shuddered and let out a low chuckle. "Going to get used to not needing to use one..." he whispered, and pushed forward slowly, sheathing himself completely inside her.

Jennie exhaled a guttural moan past his ear, pushing her hips up hard against his, taking him as deep as she could. "...Fuck...me too..." she moaned, wrapping her legs around his. "You feel so good inside me, Andy... Love you...so much..."

Andy slowly started to move, his head spinning at how amazing Jennie felt around him. "Oh God...so good...can feel you...really feel you..." he whispered, leaning in to rest his head against Jennie's as he panted, trying not to come right then and there. It was just so completely overwhelming...

Jennie arched up against him, her hands roaming his back, pushing his hips harder against hers. "Can't believe...we've been...missing out... Oh, Andy..."

He fit against her, on top of her, inside her, so perfectly... Each stroke touched her just right... She buried her face against his neck, breathing heavily as every thrust pushed her closer to the edge.

Andy moaned loudly, kissing down over Jennie's jaw. "Not going to last..." he whispered.

"...Don't want you to..." Jennie murmured huskily past his ear, her body shifting and undulating against his. "Come inside me... Let me feel everything..."

Andy shuddered as he started to thrust harder and more erratically, his body trembling as he tried to hold back as long as he could. He didn't want to stop...wanted it to last forever.

Jennie let out a series of panting gasps as Andy's thrusts fell out of rhythm. "Oh...oh...oh God...Andy...!" She threw her head back with a cry, moaning loudly as her body responded to his, squeezing and clenching around him.

"God, I love you..." he rasped out, thrusting once more before he finally let go, his orgasm crashing through him as he whimpered Jennie's name into her neck.

"So good..." she whimpered back, her body shuddering from the power of her release.

Andy lifted his head and kissed Jennie's forehead softly, before moving down her cheek to her lips. "Amazing...just like you," he whispered hoarsely.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she brought a hand up to touch his cheek. "Love you..." she whispered, looking slightly dazed.

Andy smiled, leaning into Jennie's touch. "Love you too."

He looked over at the coffee table and grabbed a handful of tissues before pulling out. He quickly wiped himself off and then cleaned Jennie, before helping her pull her pajama pants back up. He leaned down, kissing her stomach softly, before pushing up and kissing her mouth. "You nap, and I'll be back before you know it," he whispered.

"Okay..." she breathed out, a faint smiling crossing her face as she rested a hand lightly on her stomach, right over where he had kissed her. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on her skin.

"...Hurry home," she whispered, touching his cheek again. "Wanna snuggle with you..."

Andy grinned brightly and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, tucking it around Jennie. He leaned in, kissing her softly. "Anything you want for dinner?"

"Mmmm..." she hummed softly, curling up under the blanket as her eyelids grew heavier. "...If I'm building another human...guess I should have protein...?" She yawned widely, and giggled as Amos jumped up beside her, curling up against her side. "How 'bout some nice tenderloin steaks and potatoes, with a green bean casserole?" she asked. "Cream of mushroom soup for the casserole...oh, and heavy on the bacon with those tenderloins..." Another yawn, and her eyes closed again. "...Ev'rything's better w'bacon..." she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Andy smiled down at Jennie and ran his hand over Amos's head. "Take care of her for me buddy."

He grabbed his keys and slipped his phone out of his pocket. He locked the door, pulling it shut quietly behind him. He dialed Neal's number again, a soft content smile on his face.

Neal picked up the call at the tail end of a huge yawn. "...Sorry 'bout that, buddy..." he murmured. "Always get sleepy after a good orgasm..."

Andy laughed softly. "Yeah, I hear ya on that one. I'm on my way now -- you gonna be ready?"

"Yeah? You get a little somethin' yourself there, Skibby?" Neal laughed softly, grinning to himself. "You playa, you..."

Andy snorted. "Ha, ha..." He shook his head and pulled out of his parking place, heading to Neal and Kira's place. "Go get dressed. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting, stud..." Neal purred, flashing a wicked grin at Kira as he pushed out of bed.

Andy laughed and hung up his phone, cranking the radio and singing along as he drove. Before he knew it, he was pulling up in front of Neal and Kira's place and honking the horn.

"Ah, there's my date," Neal chuckled, brushing a soft kiss to Kira's cheek. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Kira smiled wickedly, twirling her fingers in Neal's hair. "Just remember, lover - always practice safe sex..."

Neal leaned in for another quick peck on the cheek. "I never put out on the first date," he murmured. "And before you say anything -- we've never technically _been_ on a first date."

Grinning, he grabbed his jacket and let himself out the door, ruffling Sixx's ears as he went past. "Later, buddy..."

Andy saw Neal coming out the door and grinned, reaching over to open the door for him. "Well, fancy seeing you here," he smirked. "Did you get your blowjob?"

"Oh, I got a hell of a blowjob," Neal grinned. "And a hell of a hand job to go with it. And? I got to eat out for dessert, if you know what I mean..." He licked his lips, waggling his eyebrows suggestively before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Best pussy I ever tasted."

Andy cracked up laughing and shook his head. "Uh huh. I'll take your word for it. But seriously, man...finally going with out a fucking condom..."

He shuddered slightly, remembering the stark difference that there had been. He had no idea how he was ever going to go back to using those damn things.

"Yeah, man, I know! 'Once you go bareback, you never go back', or somethin', right?" Neal reached out and ruffled Andy's hair. "My boy is growing up! First time knockin' someone up, first time bareback... All kinds of big 'firsts' for you today!"

Andy groaned but didn't stop grinning. "You are an asshole."

"Yup!" Neal agreed affably. "Someone's gotta make you feel better about your life, right? And oh look -- I'm that guy! Now, where we goin'?"

Andy grinned and shook his head. "Yeah...what _would_ I do with out you..." he teased. "We are going to the grocery store. I need tea for Jennie, and food for the week."

"Wheeeeeeee...." Neal flailed his hands around slowly, his grin turning wicked as he teased Andy. "You sure know how to show a guy a good time."

Andy looked at Neal and smirked. "Sorry...completely spent. Don't have anything left for you."

"Aw! You are such a fuckin' cock-tease, man..." Neal put on his best mock-pout and glared at Andy a moment before losing it, laughing loudly to the roof of Andy's car. "C'mon, Skibby, let's get your baby momma some grub. She's eatin' for two now, after all..."

Andy pulled away from the house and headed for the grocery store. "We called our parents," he said softly, his eyes still bright from laughing.

"Uh huh," Neal replied, smiling gently at his best friend's happiness. "How did that go?"

Andy flushed red. "They are all happy -- and so am I... I was scared at first you know, but God, I can't wait now."

"Yeah, I could tell..." Neal murmured, his smile softening further. "...Takes a little while to sink in."

Andy nodded and let out a soft breath. "Yeah...and I wasn't sure what Jennie was thinking either..." he said as he pulled into grocery store parking lot.

"...But you do know now, right?" Neal asked, peering intently at his friend. "'Cause, you both have to be on the same page about this, or it'll never work..." he finished softly.

Andy nodded and turned in the seat to look at Neal. There was something in the sound of Neal's voice, telling him that there was something more to those words than just their face value. "Yeah, we are. We both want this. It's going to be a huge thing to figure out...but I think that we are ready for it," he said softly, trying to figure out what Neal was feeling.

"Good," Neal replied softly, trying to keep the unwelcome burr out of his voice. "You guys are gonna make great parents, I just know it."

Andy's eyebrows raised slightly at the sound of Neal's voice. "Thanks..." he whispered, biting his lip. "You okay?"

"...Yeah, I'm fine," Neal answered, flinching inwardly at the pause that sent off enormous signal flares of 'THIS GUY'S LYING', but he wasn't going to volunteer anything more.

Andy arched his eyebrow at Neal. "Uh huh. Look -- you and I both know that you can't lie to me...but I'm not going to push. You know that you can talk to me about anything," he said softly.

Neal's chin dropped to his chest. "It was a long time ago," he murmured. "Don't really matter now, anyway." Shaking his head slightly, he pushed the car door open and climbed out.

Andy frowned and hesitated a few seconds before he slipped out of the car, walking around the front to join Neal. "Okay. Just...if you ever need to talk, Neal -- regardless of how girly that sounds -- I'm here. You're my best friend, man...the closest I've ever had to a brother..."

"If things had worked out, you would've _been_ my brother," Neal murmured, pulling at one of his lip rings nervously. "...But it's better this way, and I still think of you as my brother anyway..." He darted a look at Andy's face and shrugged slightly, shaking his head again as he looked away. "...It's better this way," he repeated softly, his cheeks flushing a light pink, and he sucked his lower lip in to keep it from trembling. "C'mon, let's go get your girl some grub."

Andy leaned into Neal's shoulder. Something had happened that was still affecting Neal. Andy wanted to push him, wanted to ask him what was wrong...but maybe right then and there wasn't the best place to be asking about something that was obviously very personal.

"She wants steak and potatoes," he grinned instead.

Neal let out a soft breath, trying to change it into a laugh. "Good choice," he murmured. "Needs the protein and B-Vitamins..." Swallowing softly, he ran his fingers through his hair as they entered the store.

Andy nodded, pushing back all the questions rushing through his head. "Yup. Jennie's mom was trying to get Lindsay to call and talk to her...just driving Jennie mad. I have to call Lexi when I get back home..." he rambled softly as he started to put stuff in the shopping cart.

"...You haven't told Lex?" Neal asked, tilting his head.

Andy shook his head. "No, not yet. I'll call her this evening when she's home from work."

Neal nodded slowly, toying with his lip rings again. "Uh huh...'kay..." he murmured, almost under his breath, mechanically trailing behind Andy down the wide aisles.

Andy watched Neal out of the corner of his eyes. He knew now that whatever had happened had involved Lexi as well. If that was the case, he would have to tread very lightly. The breakup was something that he and Neal had never really talked about...he wondered now if it was something that he should have pushed.

With a soft sigh, he wandered up and down the aisles, getting various things that he knew that they needed, before finally turning to Neal, who had been quiet up till then. "Anything you need to get for you and Kira?"

Neal startled out of his inward reflection, blinking blankly at the contents of the shopping cart. "Um...I...don't know?" he replied uncertainly. "I guess I can get some steaks too..."

Andy looked at Neal and frowned. "Well, what are you guys going to do for dinner? We could always get enough steaks, and you guys could come over tonight for dinner."

Neal met Andy's eyes with an expression of startled relief. "...That would...yeah, I'd like that..." he whispered. "...As long as it's okay with Jennie..."

Andy smiled and nudged into Neal slightly. "She'll be fine with it. Grab two more steaks and I'll get some stuff to make green bean casserole."

"...'Kay..." Neal replied, and wandered back the way they'd come, heading for the meat aisle. Steak...green bean casserole...potatoes... "Sour cream and cheese..." Neal muttered to himself. "Calcium...she'll need calcium..."

Andy picked up a chocolate cake from the bakery and headed back the way that Neal had wandered, snagging the stuff for the casserole and putting them in the cart on the way.

Neal found him in the soup aisle, with a tub of sour cream balanced on top of a bag of shredded cheddar cheese, perched on a tray of steaks in his palms, and a half-gallon of skim milk and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup dangling from his fingers. Setting the items carefully in the cart, he shrugged slightly, flushing light pink again. "Calcium. Vitamin D. She needs it."

Andy grinned and nodded. "Exactly. I think that's about it -- what do you think?"

Neal eyed the chocolate cake and tapped its plastic lid lightly. "...Ice cream?" he asked, looking up from under his lashes. "More calcium, and shit..."

Andy grinned. "That sounds like a brilliant plan! Not vanilla though -- she does't like vanilla ice cream."

"Lead on, then..." Neal murmured, stepping out of the way. "What flavor are you thinking?"

Andy looked at Neal and grinned. "Why, chocolate, of course...to go with the chocolate cake."

"...And chocolate syrup?" Neal grinned, tapping the bottle in the cart next to the milk. "What about whipped cream, then? More calcium..."

Andy nodded. "Yes, and yes -- the more calcium the better!" he grinned.

Neal smiled, steering them back toward the dairy aisle for the third time that afternoon. "Oh, hey...what about sprinkles? Everyone loves sprinkles..."

Andy snorted. "We gonna get rainbow sprinkles?"

"Hey, now, don't get all _wild_ on me, or nothin'..." Neal grinned, feeling his mood finally begin to lighten. "What's wrong with chocolate?"

Andy looked over the sprinkles and grabbed a container of each, laughing. "What about nuts?"

"Yeah, I'd say you are... Oh, wait, you meant DEZ NUTS?" Neal snorted, holding up a bag of diced walnuts. "As long as we're going all out..."

Andy laughed softly and nodded. "Almonds, though, for Jennie. She doesn't like walnuts."

"Slivered almonds good?" Neal asked, shifting his attention further down the baking aisle.

Andy nodded. "Yeah. Do they have any regular peanuts?"

"You know it," Neal murmured, and tossed them into the cart as well. "Anything else? Bananas, strawberries, maraschino cherries...?"

Andy grinned. "Hmmm, let's do bananas and strawberries. Vitamin C and potassium," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Now you're getting it!" Neal grinned, with only the faintest shadow of melancholic sorrow haunting his eyes. "You have t'make sure she keeps eating well."

Andy smiled and nodded resolutely. "Will do."

He hummed under his breath as they headed for the checkout lines. His gaze landed on a baby magazine in the rack, and he grinned. "Think she would like that?"

Neal chewed the inside of his lip for just a second as his throat closed up slightly. "...Yeah, I think she'd love it," he whispered, squeezing Andy's shoulder.

Andy was starting to get a hint of what was bothering Neal, and if his suspicions were true... He shook his head at the thoughts. He wouldn't speculate anything until he and Neal had a chance to really sit down and talk...and that was only if Neal would even talk about it. He picked up the magazine and handed it to the cashier.

Neal grabbed out the items he was paying for, waiting silently behind Andy. Dammit, he hadn't wanted to be awkward or make Andy uncomfortable, really... It just sort of seemed to be happening that way, and he really hated it. It was all in the past now. It shouldn't matter any more.

Andy put the bags back into the cart and paid for his purchases and waited for Neal to get done. He bit his lip, worrying the skin between his teeth.

Neal put on his best smile for the cashier, chatting her up in his easy way. He was starting to feel a little more human again. A sideways glance at Andy's bitten lip concerned him just a bit, and he clenched his jaw slightly, determined not to let his issues ruin his bandmate's happiness.

"Okay, there we are..." Neal murmured, turning his smile onto Andy. "You gonna drop me off so I can bring Kira, or are we just gonna swing by and get her?"

Andy bit his lip. "Well, you want to call her and find out, while I load up the car?" he asked as they walked back to the car.

"Will do..." Neal murmured, falling back behind Andy as he dug out his phone.

Andy started to put the groceries into the trunk of the car humming the song stuck in his head. He stopped and frowned. "What the hell am I singing?" he murmured to himself before he shook his head and finished putting the last bag in the trunk. He looked up at Neal as the other man approached. "Okay, what are we doing?"

"She says she can meet us over by your place, since we have to have a way to get back home without inconveniencing you guys. That work?" Neal asked.

Andy nodded and smiled. "Sounds good...now let's get back to the apartment," he said softly, and frowned when another thing popped into his head. "Damn...time to start looking for someplace else to live." He huffed out a breath and then grinned at Neal. "Anywhere close to you guys that you know of?"

"I'll keep my eye out, man..." Neal murmured, and spontaneously pulled Andy into a giant bear hug, not saying a word.

Andy wrapped his arms around Neal and squeezed back, letting out a breath that he hadn't even known that he had been holding.

"Love you, man - so much," Neal finally managed to rasp out in Andy's ear. "Whatever either of you needs, just let me know, and it's yours, okay? Swear t'you."

Andy nodded into Neal's shoulder. "Love you too. There is something that I want to know...I need to talk to Jennie about it, but I already know that she will go for it...I just want to make sure," he said softly, hugging Neal tight, not letting go.

"What's that?" Neal murmured.

Andy leaned back, smiling softly. "I'll tell you after dinner," he said softly. "Now come on, before Kira beats us to the apartment."

\------------------

Jennie stirred when Amos bounced to his feet and jumped off the couch, scrambling to the front door with excited whines and yaps. "Mmm... Is Daddy home, baby?" she called over to him, setting off another volley of whines and some scratching at the door.

"Easy, there, monster..." she groaned, slipping her legs over the side of the couch as she sat up and got slowly to her feet. “C’mon, little guy, let's get you back from the door so Daddy..." She peered through the window at a familiar shock of blond hair rising up from the passenger's side of the car. "...And Uncle Neal, apparently...can get in without tripping over you, okay?"

Andy turned off the car and looked at Neal. "Well, if Amos hasn't woken Jennie up, we need to be quiet. She was half asleep when I left." He got out and started to grab the bags of food.

Neal cocked his head, catching the faintly muffled barks. "Pretty sure he woke her up, dude..."

Andy shook his head. "Damn. Well, the little shit has nine months to learn not to bark when people pull up."

"More like eight...maybe seven..." Neal murmured, grabbing his bags from the trunk.

Andy cocked his head and looked at Neal. "You think? Hell, we still can't figure out when the hell it happened...can't remember any time that she missed her pill, or that we didn't use a condom."

"If she's got morning sickness, she's at least two months along..." Neal replied quietly, backing away with his hands full. "So...you can kind of sort of do the math... I dunno."

Andy frowned at the quietness in Neal's voice again and was stunned by how much Neal knew about all of this. He thought back in his head to when it would have been. "Right around New Year's..." he said softly, trailing off as he vaguely remembered himself and Jennie together, once they had gotten back to his parents' home after the party...

"Sounds like as good a time as any," Neal shrugged. "You were pretty fuckin' hung-over when I talked to you on New Year's Day..."

Andy laughed softly. "I hope it was good, 'cause I don't remember even making it downstairs once we walked in the door." He grinned at Neal, reaching into his pocket for his keys to unlock the door.

Jennie reached down and scooped up Amos, trying to control his frantic wriggling. "I've got Amos," she called out, letting them know it was okay to come in.

Andy grinned and shook his head as he opened the door, watching a squirming Amos wiggling uncontrollably in Jennie's arms. "Easy boy..." he said softly as he walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter.

Neal shuffled in and kicked the door shut, coming over to get his puppy kisses from Amos, and to give Jennie a soft peck on the cheek. "Congratulations," he whispered hoarsely, and followed Andy into the kitchen.

Andy glanced over at Neal and started to unload the groceries. He stepped around Amos after Jennie put him down and pulled her into his arms, the magazine rolled up in one hand behind his back. "Love you...I got you something."

Jennie cocked her head curiously, standing on her toes to kiss Andy softly. "What did you get me?" she asked, nuzzling his jaw.

Neal watched the pair a moment, and then turned back to the food to give them their privacy, putting the frozen and refrigerated items away first, setting the meat in a stack on a plate in the fridge in case the packages leaked.

Andy grinned and handed the magazine to Jennie. "Kira is going to come over too. We are going to have dinner, and we got an awesome cake and ice cream," he grinned.

"You did? She is? Yay!" Jennie squeaked happily. "Oh, Andy, look at the little babies!" Another squeal left Jennie's lips, and she perched at the breakfast bar again, swinging her feet as she immediately began pouring over the magazine.

"Told you," Neal whispered softly, stacking the cans of green beans and soup on the counter.

Andy laughed softly and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya...Mr. Know-It-All," he grinned.

Neal dropped his shoulder and nudged Andy gently, giving him a small smile. "How do you want to cook the meat, there, buddy? 'Cause that makes a difference what gets cooked when and where..."

Andy grinned. "Miss Menu over there wants the steaks wrapped in bacon."

"Ah...so, do we want to bake them, or broil them? 'Cause we've got potatoes, and a casserole to cook as well..." Neal murmured.

The doorbell rang, sending Amos skittering out to the front room with loud excited barks. "Oooh, that must be Kira! I'll get it," Jennie bubbled, slipping off the barstool to grab Amos.

Andy shrugged. "Damned if I know. The casserole needs to go in first; we can bake the potatoes in the microwave, and then broil the steaks last..."

\------------------

Jennie held Amos as she opened the door, grinning as she saw Kira standing there. The Green Queen was smiling, which was a big difference compared to how she was when Jennie had last seen her, earlier that morning.

"Hey, girl, how're you doing?" Kira greeted Jennie warmly, stepping in and wrapping the other woman up in a gentle hug. "You're smiling...that's a good sign..."

Jennie grinned and shut the door so that she could put Amos down, and pulled Kira tightly to her. "A very good sign..." she grinned again, her eyes bright with happiness.

"You guys have talked then, I take it?" Kira murmured, brushing the hair lightly out of Jennie's eyes. "Must have gone well..."

Jennie nodded, smiling, her eyes watery. "Yeah...we told our parents..." She hugged Kira again, holding her tight to her. "Thank you for being here for me this morning."

"No problem, Jennie girl..." Kira whispered, stroking Jennie's hair softly. "You ever need anything at all, you come to Kira, okay? I'm gonna be Lindsay's stand-in."

Jennie pulled Kira over to the couch and curled up beside her, laying the baby magazine in her own lap. "Thank you. As much as I love my sister...I don't need her to tell me what I have to do, and what I can't do..." She bit her lip. "That probably sounds really conceited...but I don't want her to relive her pregnancy through mine," she said softly.

"Aw, I understand, Jennie Sue..." Kira murmured, wrapping an arm around Jennie's shoulders to pull her closer. "When Aurora was pregnant, everyone had all kinds of opinions on what she should do... It was total bullshit, and I told them all so. No one knows you better than you, Jen, and whatever you and your doctor decide is best for you, _is._ "

Jennie let out a soft breath. "Thank you. I just need calm! My family is so excited, and it's too _much_... I'm just glad that we live here and not back in Tulsa."

Kira smiled softly, brushing her fingers lightly through Jennie's hair. "I get excited about shit like latex and rhinestones and feather fans, Jen. I can keep my head around a human incubator." She pressed a soft kiss to Jennie's temple, trusting Jennie to take her irreverent words in the humorous spirit she'd intended.

Jennie laughed softly. "Oh, God...just imagine all the stuff that you will get to put sequins on if we are having a girl!" She grinned, leaning into Kira and drawing comfort from her, secure in the knowledge that she would always have it.

Kira wrapped her other arm around Jennie, leaning back into the cushions, cradling Jen in her arms. "I can't wait, seriously..." she whispered, resting her head against her friend's. "Wonder if they sell little zombified onesies."

\------------------

Neal squinted at Andy. "...Do you know how to make the casserole?"

Andy grinned at Neal. "Yes, I do -- it's on the back of the French's onions!" he said, holding the container up. "Easy-peasy."

He snagged one of the casserole dishes from the cupboard and then set the oven. "You want to wash the potatoes in the sink for me, and then wrap and season the steaks?"

"Sure thing, dude..." Neal replied, smiling wickedly. "Extra 'Bam!' sauce on everyone's steaks?"

Andy snorted. "Easy on the 'Bam!' on Jennie's...don't want her puking."

He quickly followed the directions for the casserole and slid it into the oven. He glanced over at Jennie and Kira and smiled softly, knowing that she was in good hands.

"Okay, extra 'Bam!' on mine, seasoning salt on everyone else's, then," Neal grinned. "Okay, man - where's your bacon? Gimme."

Andy laughed and reached into the fridge, handing the package of bacon to Neal. "There you go..."

"Awesome," Neal chuckled. Humming softly to himself, he rinsed the potatoes in the sink, scrubbing them well with his hands, and set them aside on a dishtowel for Andy. Then he rinsed off the meat, trimming the worst of the fat, and set the steaks on a plate as he washed his hands and grinned at the bacon. "Oh, meat candy, how I adore you..." he murmured, tearing into the package.

Andy grinned and shook his head, laughing. "You are a fucking dork."

He put the cake on the counter and looked around for his next task. He saw the potatoes and nudged Neal aside with his hip. He stabbed the potatoes with a fork, humming the song that had been stuck in his head all day.

Neal grunted as Andy bumped him, and slapped at him with a strip of bacon. "Dude, watch that bony-ass hip of yours. It leaves a bruise!"

Andy looked at Neal indignantly. "Did you just smack me with your meat candy?!" he gasped dramatically.

"Yeah, I beat you with my meat. What you gonna do about it, buster?" Neal grinned wickedly, wrapping the bacon carefully around the first tenderloin. "Got any string to tie my meat?"

Andy staggered back away from Neal. "Now you want me to tie your meat up? Damn, man, you are getting kinky on me!" He laughed and went to the silverware drawer, pulling out some cotton string, and handed it to Neal.

"This kinkiness should not be news to you by now, Andrew Powers," Neal snorted, wrapping the first steak securely. "Let me guess, Jen wants extra bacon, right?"

\------------------

Jennie laughed. "Zombified... That would be amazing!" she grinned and then looked in at the kitchen after hearing Andy's outburst. "Oh, God -- what the hell are they doing in there?"

Kira snorted loudly. "Sounds like their typical shenanigans, really..." she murmured, and covered Jennie's ears before bellowing out, "Boys! Don't make us kick your asses out of there! You got a preggo in here trying to rest!"

Andy looked out at Kira and Jennie, grinning. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Kira -- your boyfriend is beating me with his meat, and then he wants me to tie it up!!! What are you teaching him, anyway?" Laughing, he looked back at Neal. "Yeah, she does."

"I am not beating your buuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt with my meat - don't lie, Andy, oh my God!" Neal retorted, loud enough to carry into the living room. "And she's not teaching me anything I didn't already know - just helping me express it." He grinned at Andy widely, double-wrapping the next steak with extra bacon.

Andy laughed and yelled out, "Noooo...don't touch me there!!" He grinned at Neal and shook his head, whispering to him affectionately. "Kinky bastard."

"I'll kink your ass..." Neal threatened playfully. "Now, if you're done poking those potatoes...help me tie up my meat so we can get it hot and bothered."

\------------------

Jennie listened to Andy and snorted. "Good God, they are ridiculous..." She took in a deep breath. "Mmmm, I can smell the green bean casserole."

Kira shook her head, giggling helplessly. "They're such bone-heads. I hope they don't kill us with food poisoning."

Jennie yawned again and shook her head. "Damn, I can't stop yawning! And I think that aside from all the meat-beating, we will get a good dinner."

"Did you not get enough sleep, Miss Jennie?" Kira murmured, ducking her head to study Jennie's face. "That's the only thing I will tell you - you're gonna need a lot of rest, okay? It's so important..."

Jennie smiled and shook her head. "I know. I've been napping a lot...just always sleepy." She curled into Kira more. "Will you play with my hair, and I'll just nap on you until the boys are done playing in the kitchen."

"Of course I will, Miss Jennie," Kira murmured, laughter threading through her voice. "Just rest your head on my 'dirty pillows' here..." She pressed Jennie's head gently to her chest, and started carding her fingers gently through Jennie's hair. "There, how's that?"

Jennie smiled, and wrapped her arms around Kira's waist as she closed her eyes. Within less than a minute, she was asleep.

Kira smiled tenderly, running her hand gently down Jennie's back to her waist as she interlocked her fingers and held the other woman close.

\------------------

Andy grinned. "I suppose I can help you tie your meat..." He put the potatoes in the microwave and pushed start before turning back to Neal, helping him finish the steaks.

"I'll have you in a dungeon yet," Neal snickered, nudging Andy with his elbow. "Thanks for having us over," he added softly, giving his best friend a lopsided smile.

Andy laughed softly. "Dude... Jennie would laugh her ass off and then take notes." He looked at Neal and smiled. "You guys are welcome over here any time. It gets lonely, honestly, when Jennie sleeps all the time...or when she is at work, and I'm just kinda sitting here, and we don't have studio time..." he said, shrugging slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Neal murmured, leaning into Andy slightly. "She's gonna need to sleep a lot more, too. Hope her job doesn't wear her out too badly..."

Andy nodded. "I know. Hopefully they let her have longer breaks than just the fifteen to twenty-minute breaks that she's been getting up to now."

He leaned into Neal and looked over at the couch, smiling. "Look..." he said softly, nodding his head toward the living room couch.

Neal turned his head, catching Kira's eyes with a tender smile. "Guess there's no rush on the food, then..." he murmured, and pursed his lips softly at his girlfriend, watching her eyes light up with love. His heart caught in his throat, and he turned away, a soft, throaty chuckle form the living room drifting to his ears.

Watching Neal and Kira, Andy couldn't help but smile. They were meant for each other, hands down.

"Have you and Kira ever talked about kids?" he asked softly.

Neal drew a slow, measured breath. "We have," he replied quietly, washing his hands. "We've decided to wait a while, and see where all of this takes us first. She's happy being a model and a dancer, I'm happy being a musician, and for now, that's enough."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he laughed softly. "That had been our plan too.." He looked up at Neal. "...But I guess things happen."

"Yeah, they do..." Neal murmured, staring down at his hands as he dried them off, his gaze and voice both vaguely distant.

Andy watched Neal, leaning into the counter with a soft sigh. He reached out and brushed his hand over Neal's. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asked softly, his voice quiet and patient.

Neal raised his head slowly, studying Andy's face a moment. "Lexi," he finally answered as he dropped his gaze, his voice barely clearing a whisper.

Andy swallowed and looked at Neal, his gaze unwavering. "When?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Three years ago," Neal replied, in that same ghostly tone. "Just after the first of the year."

Andy bit his lip and reached over for Neal's hand. "Tell me about it?" he whispered, his heart hammering hard in his chest.

"Not much t'tell, really..." Neal breathed out. "She missed her period, started feelin'...off, just a bit..." He shrugged, gripping Andy's hand tightly. "The morning she started throwin' up, she went in for the test."

Andy squeezed Neal's hand. "Was it a mutual decision?" he asked, his stomach flipping.

Neal shrugged slightly. "She was scared. _I_ was scared. She'd just graduated, just gotten her feet on the ground out there...and I was just an under-employed studio musician and music teacher. We were nervous, we were young...weren't sure if we could do it, y'know, but I was willing to give it try..." His voice trailed off a moment, and he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he sniffled quietly. "Lexi wasn't."

Andy's heart sank as he moved closer to Neal, pulling him into a hug. "Damn, I'm sorry," he whispered, wishing that there was more that he could say. He wondered if Lexi had ever told their parents...but from what his mom had said earlier on the phone about Lexi not being the first, he knew now that this was what had broken Neal and Lexi apart.

"How long after that was it before the two of you split up?" he asked softly.

"We stayed together for a while, you know..." Neal whispered. "Took her to the appointment, held her hand 'til it was time... Brought her home, and spoiled her for a week... But she never once asked if I was okay, too... And I found myself watching the calendar, trying to imagine..." His voice broke dangerously, and he paused for a deep breath, scrubbing angrily at his eyes with the back of his hand. "...Trying to imagine what the baby would've looked like," he finished, a few tears spilling over and running down his cheeks. "When we all went out to see Dave, in Hollywood... He asked me if I would help him out with his record while he was on the Idol tour... And Lexi and I agreed that it was probably for the best."

Andy nodded and held tight to Neal, just being there for him the best way he knew how. There were really no words Andy could say to erase the hurt that was still there. It was times like these that he hated how selfish Lexi could be, and it was obvious that she had been too wrapped up in herself to even see that Neal had been hurting. He wished he had known...he would have been there for him.

Neal clung to Andy just as tightly, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder. "She did what she had to do. And what, was I really gonna tell her 'no, you _have_ to have this baby, even though we're really not ready and we can't support it'? I couldn't...couldn't do that to her, couldn't do that to _us_... An' when we stopped talkin' and started pretendin' everything was okay, well...that's when it really wasn't..." he whispered softly.

Andy nodded and let out a soft breath. "Thank you for telling me," he whispered softly. "Is this the first time you've talked about it since then?"

Neal nodded slowly as the words stuck in his throat. He gave Andy a squeeze, clearing his throat softly. "It's not the kind of thing you normally talk about," he whispered, a persistent burr in his voice. "Too many judgmental people in the world, and all... She didn't want people to view her any differently because of a choice she felt she had to make...and I didn't want that for her either."

Andy nodded. "Everything happens for a reason...and if it wasn't for that, then maybe you and Kira would have never started talking and gotten together," he said softly.

"I know...I've thought about that too," Neal replied softly. "And every day I thank the Gods for what they've given me." He caught Kira's eyes again from across the room, and smiled.

Yes sir, he was well and truly blessed.


End file.
